Hambre de todo
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: —Me gustaba cuando llevabas el cabello largo. —¿Quiere decir que ya no te gusta ahora? (Sí. No.)


**disclaimer:** ¿Me pertenece Tokyo Ghoul? Ja, ja, ja. Ya me gustaría.

¿Me he acabado Tokyo Ghoul? Ja, ja, ja. Ya me gustaría.

Pregunta importante: ¿por qué no hay más fics de esta pareja? Que me lo explique alguien porque yo no lo entiendo.

Curiosidad: este fic se iba a llamar _Chaquetas de cuero_ , porque la idea era escribir una escena donde Urie se ponía la chaqueta de Shizaru. Por alguna razón, se quedó con ellos teniendo sexo. Cosas de la escritura, cosas de la vida. Me quedo la idea para otro fic.

 **Hambre de todo**

Le gusta cuando le recorre los piercings con la lengua. A veces, Kuki atrapa uno entre sus dientes y se lo estira. Pero siempre es después de que los ojos se le nublen y la respiración se le entrecorte, el sonido que hace al tragar su propia saliva resonando en la oreja de Shizaru.

Shizaru le muerde la clavícula, porque es lo más cerca que tiene de la boca y no llega a nada más y porque ese sonido que hace Kuki, entre suspiro y gemido, hace que le suba la sangre al estómago como la corriente que sale a presión de una bomba de agua. Arrastra los dientes puntiagudos por el hombro y luego vuelve a subir por el cuello hasta la barbilla y el mentón y los labios, que junta con los suyos propios y se traga la respiración de Kuki. A bocanadas, a mordiscos.

—Me gustaba cuando llevabas el cabello largo.

—¿Quiere decir que ya no te gusta ahora?

Se ríe, le besa, gime contra su boca y lame sus labios de cereza del color de sangre (que hambre tienen los dos, hambre de todo: jóvenes, guapos y tan solos), porque no va a dejar marcas en esa piel tan blanca.

—No.

Y niega con la cabeza, como si decirlo en voz alta no fuera suficiente. Shizaru se pregunta si se acordará de lo que dice en ocasiones como estas. El Kuki que se levanta entre sus brazos y le besa en el pecho no es el mismo que le ignora cuando Sasaki los envía a otra misión, o quizás lo es, un Kuki dentro de otro Kuki, y Shizaru piensa:

—Todo(s) para mí.

Y Kuki respira en su oreja, en su mejilla, sobre sus labios y sus ojos brillan como la luz al final del túnel y Shizaru le besa otra vez, mientras él le coge otra vez el piercing otra vez y _estira estira estira_ como si se lo pudiera arrancar, porque sabe que mañana cuando despierten, Shizaru perseguirá a Kuki y este le dará largas.

Y si no tuviera el tacto de su piel en sus manos, el sabor de su piel en su lengua, el olor de su cuerpo en su nariz, Shizaru pensaría que sueña cada noche. Con él, con sus dos lunares debajo del ojo, con su voz:

—Ginshi, —susurra. —Ginshi, Ginshi.

Y él le tapa la boca con una mano y le desabrocha la bragueta con la otra, porque como se atreve a susurrarle su nombre en la oscuridad, como si fuera un secreto, como si estuviera prohibido, pero Kuki le muerde los dedos y sus manos se pierden entre sus costillas, como si las contara, como si las acariciara o se las quisiese arrancar para comerselas (tienen tanta hambre, los dos, hambre de todo: de comer, de compañia).

Tiene dedos de artista, dice Yonebashi, y a Shizaru le gustaria que le pintara el cuerpo entero, que le acariciase hasta la quinque, que metiese esa mano por dentro hasta el corazón hasta arrancárselo y que le susurrara su nombre de esa manera, bajito, como si estuviese enamorado, _Ginshi_ en su oido mientras el corazón le late fuera de su cuerpo y con su sangre le pintase una vida, otra vida, la misma vida pero diferente, con él en ella. Y ver lo que hace, lo que crean sus dedos de artista, ver qué hace Kuki con él, qué es lo que quiere de él.

Kuki le pasa una mano por el cabello recién cortado y Ginshi piensa _recuerda_ sus dedos entre cabello más largo y Kuki acerca la cabeza de Ginshi a su pecho y Ginshi _recuerda_ piensa sobre el sonido de un latido, del timbre de su casa cuando los visitaban las amigas de su hermana, de su puño picando en la puerta de la habitación de Yonebashi y piensa —Déjame entrar, déjame entrar —mientras besa su pecho. Siente dedos detrás de su oreja, resiguiendo ese lugar donde acaba el cabello y empieza la piel desnuda, le mete la mano dentro de los pantalones y quizás mañana se los quitará enteros, quizás mañana se dará el tiempo de quitarle los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y hasta los calconcillos, pero esta noche Urie le susurra su nombre en su oido y Ginshi no quiere olvidar el seseo de su nombre, los dos golpes que lo componen y, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que alguien le llama por su nombre?

Que guapo que es Urie, medio desnudo y con las manos de Shizaru en sus pantalones. Ginshi quiere morderle los dedos cuando los tenga manchados de pintura, quiere morderle las muñecas cuando le pasa las manos por el cabello recién cortado y quiere morderle la boca cuando le mira con el sol detrás de él y no pronuncia palabra. De noche y de día.

Kuki mueve su mano desde las costillas a la espalda, una uña arrancando un escalofrío de el cuerpo de Shizaru y lo empuja más cerca todavía. _Qué solo está este chico_ , piensa Shizaru, _y qué hambre tiene. Qué hambre tenemos._

Shizaru se desabrocha sus pantalones, Urie vuelve a pasarle la lengua por los pendientes, espera, _des_ espera, —Ginshi —quita su mano de la espalda de Shizaru y ya la hecha de menos cuando la siente entre sus piernas.

Kuki le estira los pendientes, le estira la vida y a Shizaru se le ocurre que se la podría sacar por la boca. A lametazos. Se le ocurre que ojalá le susurrara cosas bonitas en el oido, como en esas novelas que Haru se leía antes de que el tumor le quitara las ganas de todo. Pero Urie solo vuelve a ronronear.

—Ginshi...

—¿Qué?

Suspira contra el metal caliente y Ginshi se pregunta en qué pensara. Abre la boca contra sus lunares y a veces parece que no respire, Urie, cuando le toca ahí, justo debajo del ojo. Pero luego siempre vuelve a sentir esa exhalación que a veces casi parece un jadeo, en su oreja con los pendientes, en su cuello, en su hombro, donde apoya el mentón a veces, donde le descansaban las puntas del cabello antes de cortárselo, donde Urie le besa despacito, con cuidado, casi como si no quisiera.

Mueven las manos al mismo ritmo y Ginshi se pregunta si alguna vez han estado tan cerca de otra persona, Ginshi, Urie, los dos. Si alguna vez se han sentido tan cerca de todo, Ginshi, Urie, los dos. Si alguna vez han sentido algo cercano a esto, alguno de los dos. Cerca de tenerlo todo.

Cuánta hambre de vida tienen, en ese momento. Cuánta hambre tienen, siempre. Qué jovenes y estupidos le parecen, entonces: con tanta hambre de más, de mejor. De todo.


End file.
